Teenage Angst
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A collection of Drabbles, all written in an AU!No Voldemort world. Teenage angst at its best is the subject, expect tears, tantrums, pranks and even the occasional snog. The link for the partner Drabble collection by Anka7995 can be found on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is a new drabble collection, where the premise of it will be no Tom Riddle. So, normal, everyday, Teenage Angst. Fun, right? Anka7995 is writing a connected drabble collection, which I'll link on my profile for anybody that want's to follow them both. Hers is called Teenage Tragedy. So check it out, and I hope you enjoy them both. Main pairings are going to be Harry/Daphne, because Haphne Love is the best, and Draco/Hermione. Enjoy :D**

**Missing Something**

She was always there. No matter what, she was always there, and now she isn't and I feel...lost. I know it's all my fault, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something in my life, something really important, and I know it's her. We used to spend all of our time together, in school and out. We have other friends, of course, but Daphne, she just...she was always there.

I wrote my dad about it, and he said I'm in love. With Daphne. Well, show's how much he knows, because I'm with Ginny. We've been together for about three weeks now, and everything's going smooth. I mean, we don't do much. Ron's one of my best friends, and the other Weasley's are all great too, but I'm sort of walking on eggshells with Ginny, because I don't want to hurt her and ruin my relationship with the others. Sirius said I should be able to be myself with whichever girl I choose, but he never dated a girl with six elder brothers who happened to be his friends.

When we got together, I promised Daphne that nothing would change. I've broke that promise already, I know. Ginny is... She gets jealous. She thinks there's something more between me and Daph, but that's just silly, right? I mean, we're friends, best friend's. Nothing else. Right?

I miss her. I don't know how to fix it now though. But I miss her. A Lot.

**Written for the Too Many Cooks Challenge, as well as various word count challenges. The word count for this one, minus AN is 244. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco **

She infuriates me like no other. She get's under my skin and no matter how hard I try she's never far from my mind. I really shouldn't care, about her or about what she thinks, but I can't seem to help it. Much as I wish it was different, something about her seems to draw me in, even as I fight all the way. She's clever, no, more than that, she's intelligent, and she's stubborn, and defiant. She's... She's beautiful.

I hate her for making me want her.

I remember the first time we spoke. She was sitting with Greengrass and Potter, head sunk in a book, something I would quickly learn was normal for her. I offered a comment on her reading material, ready to back it up with a reccomendation for a better one, when she snapped at me, doubting my ability to read. Escalation was inevitable, and since that day, we've exchanged more insults than I've cast spells.

I hate her for making me laugh.

She seems to have fixed herself permanently into my life by way of my friends, and while I will never tell her, I can't honestly say that I'm upset at the thought. I wish I could go back, perhaps word my opinion differently, or just not express it at all. I wonder how different life would be now.

I hate her for making me want to be better.

She'll never understand of course, how could she? How can I tell her that despite the amount of arguments, the insults, the hexes and pranks we've exchanged over the years, she's the one I think of when I wake up. She's the one I think of when I go to sleep. She's the one I think about during my waking hours and she's the one I dream about every night.

How can I explain to her that I love her, when she hates the very ground I walk on?

I hate her for making me love her.

Despite everything, I love her. Trying to convince myself of anything else would be idiotic. I love her. And she hates me.

I don't know how to change it now.


End file.
